The Best Days
by heyitsme517
Summary: Austin and Ally met under unflattering circumstances, but what will happen when they begin to get to know each other? Read it! Review it! PM me! Just do it! :D
1. Beaches and Blunders

**(A/N - Hey guys! Coming at you with a third story! I am going to continue with 'Falling for Her' as well. Check out my other stories, "Falling for Her" and "Accidentally in Love". Oh yeah, and REVIEW! :D )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, and I am only saying that once...**

"Trish, can we leave yet?" I asked, growing impatient already. We were at the beach, since it was Trish's day to pick something to do. If it were my choice, we would be cloud watching in the park. Anyway, I hate the beach - I have never had good experiences here.

"Ally, we just got here," Trish complained, rolling her eyes. It was true that we had only been here for five minutes, but that was five minutes too many for me. "Just sit down, relax, and maybe even get a tan."

"Trish, I hope you put sunscreen on," I warned, as I applied my _third_ coat of SPF 50. Trish shook her head at me, and layed down on her towel. I sighed and grabbed my songbook, hoping to find some inspiration for a song. I began quietly humming a tune, scrawling out lyrics as quick as I could. Trish was lightly snoring next to me, and I was actually beginning to calm down a bit - maybe today wouldn't be such a bad day at the beach after all.

Suddenly, I heard a voice call out, "Incoming!" and saw a flash of neon green. Just as quickly, I felt a sharp pain in my nose, which soon began throbbing. I brushed my nose with my hand, and when I pulled away, noticed my fingers were covered in blood. Great.

"Hey," a voice said. I looked up to see a tan boy with dark hair gazing down at me. He was really cute. I smiled, then winced in pain. "Can we have our frisbee back?" I'm sure my jaw literally hit the sand in front of me as I passed him the bright disk. He nodded and ran off in the other direction, back to a group of boys. He didn't even ask if I was alright or try to help!

Fuming, I stood up and found myself looking up into the brown eyes of a tall, blonde boy. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. He was even cuter than the last guy. I nodded my head and looked at the ground. "I am so sorry about that. And I'm sorry that Dallas didn't even try to help. Here, let's go get some napkins and ice."

He put his hand on my back and led me to the bar near the beach. I watched as he motioned towards me, and the bartender nodded, thrusting a stack of napkins at us. He got a rag and a cup of ice as well. "I'm so embarrassed," I muttered, wishing that I hadn't come to the beach with Trish.

"Same here," the boy said. "I'm the one that threw that frisbee. I feel terrible, you probably hate me."

I shook my head. He cupped one hand under my chin to steady my head as he gingerly wiped the blood away from my nose and mouth. Then he put some ice cubes in the rag, and started to hold it to my nose. "You don't have to help, you know," I said around the cloth. "I'm sure you have plenty of friends to get back to."

"Actually I do need to," he said. "I'm the one who whacked you in the face. Plus, I really want to." I was so glad that there was a rag covering most of my face right now, because I'm sure that my entire face was covered in a blush. "So, I'm Austin Moon. What is your name?"

"Ally Dawson," I smiled, knowing he probably couldn't see it past the makeshift icepack. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," he said. "You have a really nice smile by the way." I blushed again, and my cheeks got even brighter when he took the ice away to inspect my nose. I could tell that he knew I was blushing. "Aw," he said lightly.

I honestly don't think my face could get _any_ brighter at the moment. I looked over and got my first real glimpse of him. He was tall, at least eight inches above me. His bright blonde hair was slightly floppy, and his brown eyes were extremely innocent. His nose was the perfect size, and the grin he was giving me could honestly melt any girl like butter on a hot pancake. "Your smile is pretty great, too," I said, immediately wishing I hadn't said it out loud.

"Thank you," he said, his grin getting even bigger. Okay, this boy was honestly too gorgeous. Plus, he seems really nice. Why is he still hanging around a girl like me? "Your nose doesn't look too beat up."

"Well, I guess I should go home," I said, sighing. I looked up and saw the grin wiped off Austin's face. There was a trace of something in his eyes - was that disappointment? No, it couldn't be. There's really nothing special about me. I'm just Ally Dawson, a plain Jane.

"Oh," he said, looking down. "Do you want me to drive you anywhere or anything? I feel really bad still, it's the least I can do."

"That would be awesome," I said, hesitantly. "But I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to do this."

"Have to do what?" he asked, a quizzical look on his face. I didn't think he could get any cuter, but I was obviously wrong.

"Take care of me," I said. "Helping me, driving me, being nice to me - I just don't want you doing that if you feel like you need to."

He gave me a small smile, maybe even a shy one. "I know I don't _have_ to," he said. "But I really _want_ to." I smiled back, bubbling with excitement as he led me to a cherry red convertible. He opened the door for me, like a gentleman, and I climbed in. Thank goodness my nose stopped bleeding. "Where to?"

I thought about it. "You know the music store at the mall, the Sonic Boom?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Can you take me there? I want to check in with my dad."

"Your dad is the owner of the music store?" he asked, excitedly, pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards the mall. I nodded my head. "Lester is such a cool dude! And you work at the counter a lot, right? I knew that you looked familiar."

"You come in the store?" I asked. He grinned and nodded. I hadn't seen him before - I would remember if I had. "So you like music?"

"I love it," he said. I could hear the passion in his voice. "I sing, and I can play just about every instrument. What do you play? Obviously you play something, since your father owns a music shop."

I smiled, already feeling comfortable around this new boy. "Every instrument," I said shyly. "And I sing and write songs - but not in front of people. I have terrible stage fright."

"That's too bad," he said, pulling into the mall parking lot. The ride was over far too soon. "I'm sure you're really talented." He stepped out of the car and opened my door for me again, even offering me his hand to help me out of the car. I gladly accepted, and he placed his hand on my back as we walked towards the Sonic Boom. "I'm gonna say hey to your dad."

I nodded and we walked into the music shop. "Hey Ally-Cat," my father called, looking up. "Hey, Austin."

Austin gave him a 'sup' nod and a wave. "Hey Mr. D," he called back.

"Allyson Marie Dawson," my father exclaimed, running over to us. He gently touched my bruised nose, which was still in immense pain. "What happened to you?"

I started to speak, but Austin beat me to it. "This is my fault, sir," he said, surprising me with his manners. "I accidently hit Ally in the face with a bad frisbee throw."

My dad turned to me, and I nodded. "Well, that's alright," he sighed. "I'm sure with some ice and a few days, her nose will be fine again."

"Right," Austin chimed in. "She'll be back to her pretty, non-bruised self."_ Did he just call me pretty? Aw._ My dad raised his eyebrows, and I saw his gaze fall on Austin's hand which was placed lightly between my shoulder blades.

"So, uh," Dad said, gesturing towards us. "You two are...?" He trailed off and I blushed, embarrassed that my dad basically just asked if a boy and I were dating, when the boy was _right there._

"Friends," I said, not even sure if I could use that word. We just met. The grin on Austin's face reassured me that we were friends, though.

"Right," Austin said. He shot me a smile, and I immediately relaxed. "Well, I guess I should start heading home. Bye Mr. D." He nodded at my father, who smiled and waved. Then Austin turned to me. "See you soon, Ally," he said, shooting me another smile that made me weak in the knees. He waved and headed out the door, back to the parking lot.

"So," my dad started. "You like him?" I blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"_Dad_," I groaned.

"I'm just saying, Ally," My father said, giving me a small smile. "I don't want my baby girl dating. But, if I were to give you permission to date someone, it would be him." He winked, then headed back upstairs, leaving me to tend to the shop. I let the happenings of the past hour replay in my mind, over and over again.

**(A/N - Okay, so what do you think? :D I really hope you like it! Read it, review it, PM me, just do it! Hehe, that rhymed. Okay, now do that! Seriously! If you don't review, I won't know if I should continue, so... thanks!)**


	2. Songs and Stealing Hearts

**(A/N - wow, 9 reviews on the first chapter in only a few hours! Thanks guys! You're the best! Well, here's chapter 2! Read it and review it! :D )**

The next morning, I was sitting at Sonic Boom, working yet another shift. Is it pathetic that every time I heard the bell above the door jingle, I looked up in hopes of it being Austin? Well, that's what I did. Around noon, a familiar face did appear in the doorway, but it wasn't the new blonde boy that I was hoping for.

"Ally," Trish growled at me. At first, I thought her face was red with anger, but then I noticed that it was a sunburn. "I cannot believe you. You just left me at the beach alone yesterday. You left without telling me, and I fell asleep in the sun."

Well, that explains the sunburn. "Sorry, Trish," I said sincerely. She was still glaring at me. "I didn't just leave because I wanted to." I gestured toward my bruised nose.

"Oh my gosh, Ally," Trish exclaimed, immediately forgetting her anger with me. "Who did this to you? Did someone punch you? What form of revenge should I go with-"

"Trish," I shouted, cutting her off mid-rant. "Nobody punched me. A guy threw a frisbee and it hit me in the nose."

"Oh," Trish said, thoughtfully. "Was he cute?" Figures, Trish would ask that.

"Yeah," I said, smiling and nodding. "And he was such a sweetheart. Austin helped clean up my blood and then even drove me here."

"Wait, Austin?" Trish shouted. "As in Austin Moon? As in, the most popular guy in our school? As in-?"

I cut her off again. "Trish," I said. I hate cutting people off, but when it comes to my Latina best friend, there comes a time when it is necessary. "Yes, Austin Moon. He goes to our school? How come I have never noticed him before?"

"Because you always have your nose in your songbook," Trish said. "And I'm saying this because I care... Don't get upset if he doesn't come around much. He isn't a player or anything, he is just kind of... _untouchable_ when it comes to dating."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "Besides, I just met him yesterday - We're barely friends."

"I just mean that he doesn't seem to fall for girls like they fall for him," Trish said with a shrug of her shoulders. "A ton of pretty cheerleaders have asked him out, and he has said no to them all. Maybe he is just waiting for 'the right one', but maybe he is just a heart breaker."

I took in what my best friend just said. Could Austin really be that kind of guy? He doesn't seem like it. But what if he was just flirting yesterday, and has already gotten sick of me? I really want him to come back, because I think we could be good friends - _Plus_, I may be forming a teensy crush on him.

As if he could read my thoughts, the blonde boy walked through the doors of Sonic Boom. "Hey, Als," he called, brightly, shooting me a huge grin. _Als_? He walked over and placed his hand on my back in the same way that he did yesterday. "How is your nose?" He leaned down and inspected my bruised nose, getting only inches from my face. I felt my breath hitch, and I knew that my cheeks were probably redder than my dress.

"It's better," I said, sounding a lot more casual than I felt. That is one reason that I already know I could be good friends with Austin - I don't show my nervousness around him. Around cute guys, I often start babbling incoherently. Of course I am nervous right now - wouldn't you be if a cute guy you just met was only inches from your face? - but I didn't sound like it.

He grinned and backed up. I could see Trish smiling out of the corner of my eye. "Great," he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. I tried really hard not to stare at his abs, peeking out from beneath his shirt. "I still feel really terrible about it though. When does your shift end?"

"Uh, an hour," I said, checking my watch. "Why? This is my friend, Trish, by the way." I gestured to my dark haired friend who gave a wave.

"Hey," Austin said, shooting her a smile and small wave. "I'm Austin. It's nice to meet you." She nodded her head, and he turned back to me. "And because I am going to take you somewhere - if that's alright with you."

"Depends," I said, slightly flirtatiously. I could already feel the nervousness bubbling away. I looked up at him with wide eyes and batted my eye lashes. "Where are we going?"

"Okay," Austin said, chuckling. "That may have been the most _adorable_ face I have ever seen, even with the busted nose." I blushed. Yesterday he called me pretty, and today he called me adorable. "And you'll see."

I groaned. "I hate surprises," I whined. Trish waved and headed out the door, giving me a 'call me later' hand gesture. I nodded and turned back to Austin. "Will you tell me, please?" I gave him my best puppy dog look.

His face softened. "Aw," he said, smiling down at me. Then he shook his head, a smirk on his face. "Not going to work. It's a surprise. Besides, us meeting at the beach yesterday was a surprise, right?"

I nodded my head, not sure where he was going with this. "Yeah, getting hit in the face with a frisbee is slightly shocking," I said, giggling.

"_And_," Austin says, giving me a shy smile. "Have you enjoyed that surprise so far? Because I have."

I blushed and looked away. "Yeah, I guess it has been a nice surprise so far," I mumbled shyly.

"See?" he said, excitedly. "My surprises are great!" I nodded my head and allowed myself to look at him. He was grinning, and I grinned back. "Okay, well as soon as your shift is over, we'll head out."

He went over to an acoustic guitar, then plopped on to one of the couches by the door, plucking at it. Even though he was just fooling around, he sounded really good. I tended to the few customers that were left, and at one in the afternoon, handed my shift over to Talia, the only other employee that we hired besides my father and I. "You're really good," I said to Austin, motioning towards the guitar. He smiled and thanked me, then handed the guitar to me, asking me to play something.

"Uh..." I trailed off. I have horrible stage fright, and even playing in front of one person makes me terribly nervous. But something about Austin gave me not only a sense of adventure, but also that I could trust him. I took it and smiled, then strummed a song that I wrote a few days ago. I didn't sing, since I didn't have lyrics written yet, but he grinned and clapped along to the beat.

"You're not too bad, yourself," Austin said, winking at me. Then he took my hand and pulled me out of the store.

We walked to a burger place down by the boardwalk, called Castle Bunch. We ordered our food, and I reached for my wallet to pay my part of the bill, but Austin placed his hand over mine, then handed the cashier a credit card. "My treat," he said, smiling.

"Thanks," I grinned. We walked over to a booth, and sat down on the same side, propping our feet up on the other. Was this a date?

"Do you want it to be?" Austin asked, giving me a small smile. Wait - did I say that _out loud_? I waited to feel the blush creep to my cheeks, but it never did. I was already feeling comfortable enough around Austin.

"I don't know," I said quietly, giving him a small smile, then taking a huge bite of my burger, showing that I didn't want to talk about that right now. He nodded his head in understanding, and began to eat his own food. That was a lie - I did want this to be a date. But I just met Austin yesterday - what if he only thinks of me in a friend way?

We ate in a comfortable silence, and then he slid out of the booth, throwing away our trash. "Okay, next stop," Austin announced, gently helping me out of the seat. "Is Casa de Moon."

That sounded like the name of a night club, and I began to freak out. Then I remembered his last name is Moon, and we walked in the breezy afternoon air. As we walked, our arms swung at our sides. Every once in a while, our fingers brushed by each other, and at one point I let my fingers linger there a bit longer. Austin did too, and then took my hand in his, both of us grinning stupidly at each other.

How did this boy just walk into my life, almost break my nose, then capture my comfort and heart in a matter of twenty four hours? Not that I'm complaning or anything.  
We finally got to a large, pastel yellow house with many windows and a small white fence wrapping around the yard. He let us both through the front door, and we walked into what I assume was the den. He dropped my hand to walk over to the television set, and slipped a disc into a gaming system. "Come on, Als," he said, motioning me over. _There was that nickname again..._

I skipped over happily, until I saw what game we were playing - Sing It. "Um," I muttered nervously. Although I was already comfortable around Austin, I wasn't that comfortable. I don't want anyone to hear me sing.

"Please, Ally?" Austin asked, giving me a puppy dog look. One look at that adorable face, and I caved, taking one of the microphones. He fist pumped in excitement, then grabbed a second microphone, putting the game on shuffle.

The first song that came up was the Glee version of 'We are Young'. Austin and I took turns singing the girl and guy parts, and then sang the choruses together. "Tonight," we sang out at the last note.

We both turned to each other at the same time. "Wow," we said in unison. "You're amazing. Thanks."

Okay, it was scary how different the two of us were, yet how in sync we were after only knowing each other a day. "Really, though, Ally," Austin whispered. "You're amazing."

I shuddered then grinned. We sang songs for a few more hours, and I honestly enjoyed myself. Austin Moon, the boy who bashed my face in with a plastic disc. Austin, the boy who every girl swooned over. The boy who was cute, funny, and talented. The boy who won my heart instantly. The only person that I can sing my heart out in front of. _What will this boy do to me?_

__**(A/N - Hey guys! So what did you think? I am kind of iffy about it, but hey, some chapters you love, and others not so much! Review! Oh, and I'm doing a little contest.)**

**SCAVENGER HUNT: I mentioned this in a different Austin and Ally fanfiction... Check the chapters of my other stories, and then answer this question in a review on this one. **_"What are the four types of songs that Austin and Ally write?"_** I will PM the first two people who get it right for their names, then add them as outside characters in one of my stories. Really, this is just for more people to read all my stories, but hey, you get written into a fanfiction, so... its worth it, right? Okay, go!**


	3. Fragile Hearts and Flus

**(A/N - okay, short chapter! But read and review! And congrats to Angela1997 and MollySoda for winning the contest! I will write you guys into the next few chapters. I will be doing more of these in the future, so keep reading!)**

Okay, I honestly feel like my heart has cracked, shattered, and fallen into a billion bits and pieces. Well, that may be _way_ over dramatic, but my heart has been hurting a little the past few days.

Why? Because I haven't seen or heard from Austin in eight days. Did he drop off the face of the planet? At first, I was really worried. Then, I got really sad, and anger followed. Now, it's a mix of all three, and I just want to see that shiny blonde hair to know he is alright.

I'm not sure what happened. One night, we were at his house singing and playing games, laughing like we were the best of friends. And now, I haven't heard from him since. The reason that my heart feels so heavy is because I found myself falling for Austin really quickly - and then he just disappeared. "Ally, listen," Trish said in a firm tone. "I knew Austin was this kind of guy. And I'm not going to say 'I told you so', but don't get too beat up over it, okay? Any guy would be lucky to have you." I knew she was trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't helping very much. "Austin is a lying, deceiving, heart-stealing jerk who doesn't deserve-"

She was cut off by the bell above the Sonic Boom jingling. We looked up to see Austin walking through the door, a box of tissues in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. He looked terrible, with a pale face, bags under his eyes, and a bright red nose - well, not _terrible_. He was still cute, but he was sick. "Ugh," he moaned, setting his mug down and wiping the sweat off his forehead with his pajamas.

"Austin," I exclaimed. "What happened to you? Are you okay? Go sit down."

He gave me a small smile. "I'm fine, Als," he said, his voice coming out hoarse and soon going into a coughing fit. "Really," he choked out, trying to be as convincing as he possibly could. "Look, I'm sorry I haven't been around in a few days, but this is the best I have been since last week. I have the flu, and couldn't leave the house, and I don't have your number or anything." I went to hug him and tell him that it was okay, but he put his hands up. "Don't, please. I really don't want you getting sick."

I nodded my head glumly. "Okay," I said. "Well, what can I do to help you?"

"Really, Ally, I'm alright," he said, sighing. "I just need to rest up a few more days is all. And then I'll be good as new." He went into another coughing fit, and sneezed a few times too.

"That's it," I said, throwing my hands up in the air. "I'm closing the shop up early and taking care of you." He started to protest, but I shot him a look. "No ifs, ands, or buts. _Got it_?"

He nodded his head, wide-eyed, and I grinned. "Well, thank you, Ally," he whispered. He had to whisper to not strain his voice.

I nodded and locked up the shop. "Bye, Trish," I said, waving. She raised her eyebrows at me and smiled, before skipping off to whatever job she has now. "Okay, are you ready?" He nodded, giving me a small smile, before we headed off to the parking lot. We walked over to his red convertible, and he handed me the keys. "I'm driving?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He gave me a pleading look before going into another fit of coughs, and I took the keys and started the car.

I got my license a month ago, just after my sixteenth birthday. I would be driving all the time, but I don't have my own car yet. So taking Austin's convertible for a spin is going to be fun. I made sure he had his seat belt on, then pulled out of the lot, driving to Austin's house by memory of the other night.

When I pulled in, I looked over at him to see him shooting me the best grin he could manage. "Thanks, Ally," he said quietly. I nodded and helped him out of the car and to his front door.

"Okay, so it seems like you have a runny nose, a cough, a fever, and sore muscles. Which means you need soup, ginger ale, a bath, heating pads, ice packs, blankets, medicine..." I ticked off items, watching Austin chuckle lightly at me.

"Anything else, mommy?" he teased. I swatted his arm, then immediately regretted it, since he didn't have much strength right now. "I'm fine. And I really appreciate this, by the way - my parents had to go to a funeral in Canada for a week, and I didn't really know how to do all this."

"That's what friends are for, right?" I grinned. "Okay, I need to go find all these things, but while I do, you can take a bath. Where's the bathroom? I'll set it up while you go get some clean pajamas or something."

He pointed to a room down the hall, and I headed in there. I set the water at room temperature, hoping that it would help Austin. If the water was too hot, he would burn up, but if it was too cold, he could get light headed. I made sure the water was perfect and filled up the tub. I started to go collect more supplies, but saw Austin standing in the doorway in only boxers. "Thanks," he said, shooting me a grateful smile.

I just looked away and nodded, hustling out the door to find some more things that he may need. Okay, so I know I don't get nervous around Austin anymore, but - that was a little much for even me to handle. His muscles are so great... Snap out of it, Ally! Austin needs you.

I scurried around the house, collecting everything that I needed. I heated up some soup and made a cup of hot tea. It had been twenty minutes once I set everything up, and I knocked on the bathroom door. "Austin, you okay?" I called through the wood.

"Yes," I heard faintly. "I'll be just a second." I heard the water drain from the tub, and a few moments later, Austin was opening the door, clothed in long flannel pants and a t-shirt. His floppy hair was wet and his teeth were chattering. "So cold," he said, shivering.

I led him over to the couch and covered him with blankets. He ate the soup and drank the tea, and I already saw some color coming back to his face. I set some heating pads on his sore muscles, and made him take some medicine. His fever went down a few degrees, and although he was still exhausted, I knew he was getting better quickly.

Then we watched a movie together. After it was over, Austin was close to falling asleep. "Thank you, Als," he whispered. "I know we haven't known each other that long, but I feel like I have known you for my whole life. You're a really good friend." I grinned as he drifted off into sleep, his breath steady and his face calm and innocent.

I called my dad to tell him about Austin being sick, and that I was going to spend the night and make sure he is alright. My dad agreed, and I ended up staying awake the whole night, constantly covering Austin with more blankets, or making sure he didn't cough too much.

He said I was a great friend, and that makes me feel wonderful. And to think, Trish and I were bashing him this morning because we thought he was a player! I am slowly learning more and more about this wonderful guy, Austin Moon.

**(A/N - so, what did you think? It didn't really contain much Auslly cuteness, but what could I write in when Austin has the flu? D: Well, tell me what you think! Read it review it, PM me, just do it!)**


	4. Perkiness and Parks

**(A/N - Hey guys! I have some uber amazing news! I watched a video of an interview with Laura Marano earlier, and she said that there is a 100% chance of romance between Austin and Ally in future episodes. AHHH! squealing and fan girling a ton right now. If you want the link to the video, PM me for it. Anyways, on with the chapter!)**

When I woke up the next morning, I saw Austin watching me from the couch with a smile on his face. I was in the love seat on the opposite side of the room, pretending not to be awake. Suddenly, I forced my eyes open quickly, obviously taking him by surprise, since he thought I was sleeping. "_Gotcha_," I whispered across the room, hoping he saw me wink. "Do you watch all of your friends sleep?"

"Only the pretty ones," he mumbled, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. I could see the faint pink on his cheeks, however. He knew he was caught.

"Austin, you're blushing," I teased, standing up and stretching. He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at me. "How are you feeling?"

"About ten times better," Austin said happily. I believe him, too - he looks a lot better. The color has returned to his face and he didn't cough too much last night. I grabbed a thermometer and stuck it in his ear.

"Your temperature is back to normal," I exclaimed, excitedly. "This is great. I think you just needed a little Ally magic to get back to yourself." He was still sick, but a lot better.

"Yeah," he grinned. "That's exactly what I needed. Thank you so much, Ally. I hope you didn't go through too much trouble to help me out. Wait, is that my jacket?"

At first I thought he might get mad, but he was grinning at me. "Yeah," I said, fiddling with the sleeves on the baggy hooded sweatshirt. "I hope you don't mind. I was a little cold last night."

"I don't mind," he said, grinning. "It looks better on you anyway. So now that I'm feeling better, can I get that hug?" I grinned and stepped into his open arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I buried my head into his chest. It seemed a little intimate since we have only been friends a few days, but it seemed so right. "Als, I meant what I said yesterday," Austin said, practically voicing my thoughts. "I feel like I have known you a lot longer than I really have. You're an wonderful friend, and an amazing girl."

I smiled up at him. "Thanks, Austin," I said. "I feel the same way. So, how about we celebrate you feeling better by going somewhere fun?"

He nodded his head in agreement and ran upstairs to change out of his pajamas. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and pulled Austin's sweatshirt tighter around me. He ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time and slung his arm around me. "Want to drive?" he asked, jingling his car keys in front of my face.

I nodded my head excitedly and grabbed the keys, running out the door. I had the car started before Austin, who was chuckling, even made it to the front porch. "Come on, slow poke," I called out, teasing.

He laughed harder. "You're hard to keep up with," he teased back, sliding into the passenger seat. "So, where are we headed?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Surprise," I said, similar to how he had the other night. He groaned next to me, but I could see the smile on his face as I pulled out of his driveway. I started driving to the park, and pulled into a parking spot. I looked over to Austin who was grinning.

"Race you to the swings," he shouted as he took off out of the car. I was in shock at first, but quickly started running after him, passing him just before we got to the playground. "How... are you... so fast...?" Austin asked between breaths.

"I run track at school," I said, breathing easily. He looked impressed and sat on the swing.

"Push me," he said, laughing. I knew he was just teasing, but I took my place behind him anyway, giving him light pushes.

"You're heavy," I grunted, joking around. He chuckled and stepped off the swing, gesturing for me to sit.

I did, and he began to push me gently. "This is nice," he said, grinning. I agreed, getting a feeling of comfort every time his hands made contact with my back. We ran around the playground a bit longer, then started walking aimlessly around the park. "So, is this our second date?" Austin asked, smiling down at me. "Or our first? Or is this just a friendly outing?"

I couldn't help but smile at how comfortable he was asking this. I bit my lip in thought. "What do you want it to be?" I asked.

"Well, I guess it could be our second first date," Austin said, taking my hand in his gently. "If you're okay with that."

"Sounds amazing," I said. We layed down in the grass and looked towards the sky. "A bunny," I said distantly. Austin gave me a puzzled look. "In the sky," I said, pointing at a cloud that resembled a bunny. He chuckled lightly.

"Buzz Lightyear," Austin said, pointing at one that did indeed compare to the space man from Toy Story.

"You like cloud watching?" I asked, incredulously. I now had no doubt that Austin was a complex, sensitive guy, but I thought I was the only person in Miami who was passionate about it.

"Nope," Austin replied honestly. "But if it means spending more time with you, I can learn to love it." I felt a small blush creep to my cheeks, but this time out of flattery, not nervousness.

I turned to see him staring at me with a smile on his face. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing," he said, smiling. "You're just _really_ beautiful." Okay, now I was full blown blushing. "And your blush is adorable."

I sat up and smiled, tucking my knees up to my chest. "Thank you, Austin," I said. I had a feeling that he would kiss me right then and there, if he weren't still a little sick.

"Sorry, Ally," Austin said, nudging me with his shoulder. "I just don't want you to get sick. I would feel terrible." How did he know I wanted him to kiss me? I nodded my head and smiled. Then, I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I saw him blush and reach up to the spot where I placed my lips, chuckling lightly. We spent the rest of the day like that, just sitting and talking, slowly learning more and more about each other.

Obviously, I like Austin, a lot. And I am pretty sure it is safe to say he likes me as well. Although neither of us have admitted that yet, it was pretty clear to both of us through the hand holding, flirty talks, and body language.

It seems like I have known this boy - this amazing, cute, funny boy - for years rather than days. We have a chemistry that just magically pulls us to each other, and I have no problem with that. He has called me pretty, adorable, and beautiful. He has called me an amazing friend, and has held my hand a few times. He has told me that I am extremely talented, and considers our outings dates.

He is amazing, and I love having him in my life.

**(A/N - so, what do you think? :D so fluffy! Auslly kiss will be coming soon. And I will write the people I promised into the next chapter! It just didn't seem to fit here. Review!)**


	5. Cousins and Kisses

**(A/N - okay, here's another chapter! I have written the two people that won the trivia contest into this. They will be in another one or two chapters after this as well. Hope you like it!)**

Okay, I know that Austin and I are not dating, or anything, therefore I have no right to get jealous when he talks to other girls. But we have become good friends, gone on two dates, we definitely have chemistry, and he makes it seem like he is interested in me. Which is why I am getting angry when I see him talking to two very pretty girls in the food court.

I mean, come on. Two? He can't even flirt with one at a time? I pushed the thoughts away and got back to work. A little while later, Austin came in, the two girls from before following him. "Hey, Als," he called out happily, walking over and leaning on the counter. He shot me a smile and a wink. Is he seriously going to flirt with me when he was just flirting with two other girls?

"Hey," I said, flatly, shooting him a look. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he searched my face for any hints at what I may be hiding. "Can we talk?" he asked, taking my hand. I nodded reluctantly and followed him up the steps to the practice room above the Sonic Boom. He turned to me and looked down with curious eyes, not letting go of my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy, Austin," I sighed, trying to avoid his gaze. But he tilted my chin up with his hand, making me look at him. He gave me a pleading look, and I finally gave in. "I thought we were becoming something, I guess. I know it probably sounds pathetic and possessive, but I just thought we were going to be more than friends, and -"

He cut me off with a slow, gentle kiss. I was shocked at first, but quickly relaxed into it. When we pulled apart, he leaned his forehead against mine, smiling. The kiss was everything I expected - hot, but sweet, long, but never seeming long enough, with sparks flying. "I want to be more than friends, too," he whispered by my ear. I smiled, but quickly remembered why this was happening in the first place.

"But, Austin," I said, pushing him away a little bit. "You were just flirting with those girls down there. I didn't think you were a player, but..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

He looked at me for a second, then burst into a fit of laughter. "_Flirting_?" he asked incredulously. "Als, those two girls are my cousins, Molly and Angela. They're visiting from Georgia, and I was showing them around the mall."

Wait - _cousins_? Now that I think about it, I have no proof he was flirting. I just jumped to conclusions. "Oh," I said, nodding my head in understanding. "Well, this is kind of embarrassing, then."

He took a step closer to me, grinning. "Allyson Dawson," he said in an pretend surpised voice. "Were you _jealous_?"

I smiled up at him. "Well, kind of," I admitted, biting my lip. "We have been on two dates, and talk, and laugh, and I thought there was something between us. We have held hands, almost kissed, and flirt a lot. I like you, Austin."

"You finally admitted it," he said, teasing. Then he looked down at me. "I really like you, Ally. And I really want to talk about this, and what this makes us. But do you think for the next few hours, you and I can go hang out with my cousins? I have told them a lot about you, and I think you guys would get along well."

"Sounds good," I said, happily, letting him take my hand and pull me down the stairs. The two girls were still standing there, scanning the walls of instruments. I wonder if they have the same musical talent Austin has.

"Ally," Austin said, pointing towards me. "I want you to meet Angela and Molly. Guys, this is Ally."

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling and quickly hugging them both. They said the same, and I closed up the shop for a bit. Austin took us all to a mini golf course near the beach. As the day went on, I learned that Molly and Angela are really nice. I feel bad that I almost hated them when I thought they were flirting with Austin.

"Hey, Ally, check this out," Austin called as he layed down near a bright yellow golf ball and used the opposite end of a club to aim at the ball, like a pool shot. The ball went into the hole, and I clapped for him. He grinned and flexed his muscles playfully in my direction.

"Aw, Angie," Molly said, giggling. "Look at little Austin trying to impress a girl." They were teasing Austin, not loud enough for him to hear, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Looks like it's working, too," Angela agreed, winking at me. They were both beaming, and I couldn't help but smile back. Austin's antics were cute, and his cousins were just teasing.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, rolling my eyes playfully. We all burst into fits of laughter, and Austin wandered over with a confused look on his face. He asked what we were talking about, only making us laugh harder. "Nothing," I say playfully.

"You," Angela and Molly said in unison, making us laugh again. Austin just rolled his eyes and playfully shoved his cousins.

"Whatever, guys," he said, laughing. Then he turned to me. "And, _you_," he said, tapping my nose with his index finger. "Better tell me what you were talking about. Because I know where your tickle spot is."

"Austin," I warned, backing away. "Don't start something you won't want to finish. I know where you are ticklish, too." I didn't really know, but he didn't either. I was ticklish everywhere, to be honest, and by the look on Austin's face, he was too.

"Okay, I surrender," he said, raising his hands up in the air and smiling. I smiled back and went in for a hug, but soon screamed when I felt Austin's fingers running quickly along my sides, making me giggle and shout. "Ha, I had my toes crossed."

I began to tickle him back, and soon we were both out of breath, laughing. "Truce?" I asked, reaching out a hand to shake.

"Come on, we can do a truce better than that," Austin whispered, leaning in to kiss me quickly. "Truce," he mumbled against my lips.

I smiled into the kiss, and we pulled apart when Molly cleared her throat. I forgot that she and Angela were standing there. "Well, you two are just the cutest," she exclaimed. "We thought you were just best friends, though."

Austin looked from me to his cousins. "I'll see you guys back at my house, later, okay?" Austin said, smiling at them.

"Sounds good," Angela said, understanding that he and I needed to talk. "Nice meeting you, Ally. Come by before we leave next week, okay?"

I nodded my head and hugged them both before they began walking off to Austin's house, which was only a short distance from here. "So," Austin said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's talk about us."

I nodded as we walked over to a bench to face each other. "I like you, Austin," I stated simply, but full of emotion. "A lot."

He grinned. "I really like you too, Ally," he said, smiling and taking my hand. "And I have loved spending the past two weeks with you and getting to know you better. You're an amazing girl, and even though we have become best friends, I want to be more."

"Me too," I whispered. "But we can still be best friends, too, right?" I asked, suddenly worried. Having Austin as a best friend is amazing, and I don't want to lose that.

"Of course," he said, smiling down at me. "Nothing will change, except we can go on dates, kiss, flirt... Things that normal best friends can't do. Do you like that?"

"Yeah," I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I like that a lot. We can do whatever feels right. So does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend, now?"

"If you want," Austin said, stroking his fingers through my hair. "Because I do." I answered him with a long, slow kiss, shooting off even more fireworks than before.

"You're the best, Als," he whispered into my ear.

"Not possible," I whispered back, taking his hand in mine as we began to walk home. "Because _you_ are."

**(A/N - yay, they're together! what do you think? let me know in a review! check out my other stories too! hey that rhymed! i'm a poet and i didn't know it! Hehehe... okay, seriously.)**


	6. Author's note

**Hey guys! **

**This isn't an update... More like an Author's Note. **

**I have been thinking about it, and I don't think I am going to write anymore for this story. The spot that it ended seems well enough, and I'm not feeling the plot enough to continue. But continue checking out my other stories, and watch for new ones as well! Sorry if I upset anyone! And as usual, thanks for being awesome readers. **

**I love you all!**


End file.
